Sonalan
Class Info Tier 0 - Pupil He was raised in the orphanage, so resources for the anima magics were scarce. However, a kind sage sponsered Sonalan to go to a school for two years to learn how to read, write, and use anima magics. Sonalan used the two years to learn as much as he could, which was easy, since he hardly had a social life. Tier 1 - Mage His current class, he left the orphanage alongside Emagine and Cute, and the three made use of themselves. Emagine and Sonalan often sparred eachother, or imaginary enemies, and Cute would heal any injuries. They would also go to arenas to spar, and Cute would earn money as a healer, while the boys earned money when they won fights. Tier 2 - Mage Knight Now he has a trusted steed to ride, Codo, and he can use staves. He spends much time with his horse, as his horse would be considered a friend, but he'll miss his times alone. He focuses more on power than speed, but also tries to be accurate. His luck is not very high, but his intelligence makes up for it. Tier 3 - Wyrm Caster He trades in his horse for a wyrm, which is a type of wyvern. The wyrm, Uten, is a very strange one, and unpredictable, but in battles, he's loyal and always there for Sonalan. With Uten, Sonalan is capable of going far distances in short amounts of time, and rescue more people with his wyrm. ﻿ Appearance He has dark pink hair, mostly long because he never bothers to cut it, but Cute insists on him getting a nice hair-cut, and she has volunteered to do it. Otherwise, he keeps his hair back in a pony-tail, sometimes he'll just let it down. His slightly tan skin make his light blue eyes seem brighter than they actually are, whilst he typically wears a darker attire. He wears a dark purple cape, and a greyish-purple tunic and pants, while his boots are a shade of brown. His brand is on the back of his left arm; his grandfather on his dads' side was a Raven laguz. However, the brand is always hidden, because Sonalan prefers to wear long-sleeved clothes.﻿ Personality He's a very quiet young man, easily confused, and thoughtful. He's not socially competent, but he's a great friend to have. He has a silent affection for nature and animals, but he does not openly speak of it. He's a picky eater, however he's not picky when it comes to making friends or socializing. He'll talk to anyone and everyone, when he wants too. If they talk to him first, you can be sure that he will reply, even if it's only a blunt word or two. He's loyal and dependent, and a good listener, also offering a word of advise, if one needs it.﻿ History His parents abandoned him at the orphanage when he was an infant, because they were incapable of caring for him, and they thought he'd be better off at the orphanage. One of his first friends was Cute, whom came up to him one day when she was about three years old, and she gave him a flower. She would come over to him every so often just to say hi, or to just talk and talk until she could think of nothing else to talk about. He would just listen, hardly ever say anything. However, when he was older, she would make some sort of game out of getting him to say something, and Emagine joined in on it. It puzzled Sonalan at first, why they would take delight in hearing him say something, but he soon learned to enjoy not saying anything, and having them beg and plead for him to speak. When Cute was old enough to leave the orphanage, as she was the youngest one, the trio set out to make a living for themselves, and to raise money to help support the orphanage that they were raised in. Sonalan often disappeared to go on his own mini-journeys, but he always managed to find his friends again. However, there was one mini-journey that he went on in which his friends had to find him; and he was unconscious in the plains, injured. Since then, he hasn't really gone out by himself, and has decided not to hide anything from his friends. He informs them that he's a branded, and that there are others like him who are being hunted by hate groups; when he hears of them, he'll go after the hate groups and attempt to defeat them. To his surprise, but delight, Cute and Emagine don't mind that he's a branded, and both volunteer to help him defeat the hate-groups the next chance they get.﻿ RP History ﻿ Supports ﻿ Copyright ﻿OC belongs to: amanda2324 - Historian II of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP) ﻿